


Just To Say

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-21
Updated: 2007-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The impossible can happen, if two people want it enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nehalenia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nehalenia).



_I have eaten  
the plums  
that were in  
the icebox_

Harry is asprawl in their bed, wanton, spectacle-less green eyes unfocused under the dark fringe that Severus always has to stop himself from brushing back. His ruddy cock in its nest of coarse hair tempts, and Severus gives into the desire, crouching to take first one, then both of Harry's bollocks into his mouth, suckling at them until Harry moans.

He can make Harry come just like this, Severus knows, without touching Harry's prick, just toying with his balls and thrusting two or three fingers into his needy little hole, and he does that very thing, experiencing the sticky pulses of Harry's semen as a baptism.

 _and which  
you were probably  
saving  
for breakfast_

There is nothing Harry likes more than touching Severus, stroking and kissing and licking every inch of sallow skin interrupted by black tufts of hair. He has decided that the hair indicates more sensitive spots, and Severus' reactions suggest that he is mostly correct. Harry laps across the top of Severus' left big toe, his eyes on Severus' prick which is hard and leaking against his hip.

It takes an hour, longer, before Harry has finished this teasing worship and lowers himself onto Severus, welcoming the intrusion that completes them both. No need to hold back now, but that they both enjoy the savor of drawing out their lovemaking.

 _Forgive me  
they were delicious  
so sweet  
and so cold_

Contentment sits less oddly on Severus' face than it once did, and Harry smiles at him, stretching languorously. They both know that what they have together is impossible – all their friends say so – but they make it possible every day, through sheer will. It was the other's forgiveness that kept each of them sane, and if the required penance was love, who could quarrel with that?

Severus still carps at Harry's ineptitude (outside of their bed) but his voice is more likely to stir desire than fear. Harry makes Severus dance with him, unwillingly, in their kitchen and then holds him in an embrace that seems to touch Severus everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nehalenia, at the request of westernredcedar, who suggested Harry/Snape, prompt "poetry." The quoted poem is "This Is Just to Say," by William Carlos Williams; this is a rather experimental structure. It is also one of my personal favorites among my own works.


End file.
